Talk:AWTOK/@comment-71.213.53.82-20191019003640/@comment-134.41.210.235-20191022040456
" Hi again I'm still the 9 year old girl and I just wanna let you know that I'm reading a spell to become a neko 3 days ago by A FANDOM user" -Well...that. That's..great. I want to explain something. Somewhere along the line the idea that spells are just words to be spoken got into the head of the world. It's a good lie to believe, because words Are sacred and special. But without knowing how to use them, they're meaningless and wasted. Like expecting a child to be able to break down and reconstruct a truck engine. It's not happening. There are 3 things that people need to Harmonize to have success with magic. The way they think, the way they act and the way they speak. There is a Way that one needs to carry ones self and a Way that must be expressed. When you speak from your soul there is a resonance in the throat chakra and that resonance is known to others as Truth. Speaking Truth and resonating with the universe is how words are made to matter. Harmony. Intention. Without these things, words are Meaningless. Incantations aren't spells and spells aren't incantations. Often times the only words spoken are as mantra, to focus your mind to a goal. The only Other times words are required is if one is making an Offering, which naturally assumes an Intelligence involved beyond your own. Spells in reality are more like instructions. Shortcuts in a journal. Reminders. Closer to what the Half Blood Prince would write in the margins then what people expect to say and hear. That's because there are certian things that work by changing You and certian things that work by changing Reality. Candle magic changes you and your perspective, with sigils and high magic being able to change both above and below. Circles are meant to focus and bind energy, but also to proclaim You as the dominant Power in the area. It is a Territory that Belongs to your Essence. Triangles are meant to contain, but not to Bind. The proper purpose is to contain Focus and allow essence to be focused to Form the spirit. Mirrors let the minds eye see itself and therefor picture what you need and want to find. Pendulum and dowsing rods follow the impulse of the electrical system, which is controlled by the subconcious mind. The unconciousness across humanity is connected, in a sort of quantum way. Entangled you might say. That's why we can visit each others dreams with enough practice, as well as why telepathy and similar effects are possible to awaken with effort to improve the soul. Altars are a thing. Anybody who practices ritual magic actually makes and dedicates an altar to the power they're connecting with. This can be the essence of a deity, the concept of something like the seasons, or even a Current itself (which is more like the source a deity manifests from and in). IE you could dedicate an altar to the underworld god Hades, an altar to the concept of Wealth, Or to the Current of the Underworld itself. Or to the idea of Death if that's your fancy. Either way, my meaning of ways should be clear. The funny thing about magic is as long as you can move your personal energy, express it through projection, project it through voice or like a tendril or beam from the hands, anyway you can Express it.. if you can express it you can put it Into things. Magicians, witches, sorcerors and whatever else they'd want to be called all invest their personal power into their tools this way. Either via psychic transmission of energy manipulation or by blood and sacrifice with ritualised intent. They all serve the same purpose of investing power, which can then be Expressed with purpose. Empowering tools empowers you, even if you don't feel they're necessary. Consider that a good play requires props, even if the actor(s) could carry you nearly beyond them with preformance alone. There. Real magic summery. Not a one of you will bother to read it though. To Really take it in and learn something. Y'all have proven that so far.